Right Foot Yellow
by leapoffaith-13
Summary: "Show off," she muttered.


A/N: This is dedicated to Laura, who asked SO nicely for this. I hope you like.

A/N 2: I don't own anything - I wish I did. I love Erin and Dave. I love Criminal Minds, but I'm just borrowing them for a few thousand words.

A/N 3: Review, please! They help me with other plots and stories and things!

A/N 4: Viene per me, means "come for me" in Italian.

The snow was falling outside of David Rossi's Little Creek cabin. Erin Strauss-Rossi's son has just left for the city life, er, a weekend in New York City with his girlfriend. Erin's oldest child, Brittany, was a sophomore at Vanderbilt University, and the youngest child, Natalie, was with her father for the weekend. David and Erin had only been married 3 months. She had taken a six month sabbatical after her attack with the Replicator, a year ago. She also started leaving the offices earlier and planning set things with her family. Erin also reclaimed the weekends as hers. Something she hadn't done in ages. Dave was taking an unusual long weekend; the case the BAU just had a victim like Natalie (who lived with Dave and Erin).

Even though Erin and Dace had been together since they can remember, mostly through affairs and back channels, this was the first time they had lived together. Erin was sorting through family room boxes when she found a bunch of board games: Monopoly, Life, Clue.

Dave, dressed in gray sweatpants and an FBI tee, came from his den, coffee mug in hand. Before making his way to the kitchen, he peeked into the room, seeing Erin, wearing a pink tie-dye shirt and a pair of jean overalls, grinning at the board game: Twister.

Dave put his coffee mug down on the marble island and walked over to the couch where his wife was sitting.

"Whats up, Er?" He inquired, planting a kiss on her temple. He loved getting to know all the facets of his wife; even though they had known each other for the better part of their lives, Dave had no idea why Erin was grinning like a child at the game.

"Oh, nothing, remembering how Nat loved this game. She would bug Gregory to play after he got home from work," Erin told him. "He hated it." Dave nodded and put his hand around her shoulders pulling her close. "So I'd end up playing with her. Almost every night we'd play. Good memories."

"Let's play?"

"What?" She asked, smiling up at him; her blue eyes glistening.

"You heard me," he smiled, leaning toward her. "C'mon." He grabbed the box and opened the lid, spilling the contents on the floor. He pushed back the beige lounge chair and opened the vinyl board placing it on the floor. Erin stifled a laugh as she sat back in the chair, crossing her arms and looking at him, his signature smirk etched onto his face.

"Twister? Really?" She question; getting up from the chair. "We're not 12, Dave."

"Yep, really," he asked a flash in his eye. "Flick the board, Erin." She spun the black dial on the board and they watched as it slowed. "Right foot green," Dave read from the wheel. Where he just put his foot on the closest one, she upped the game, extending her leg and putting it on the third dot.

"Your turn," he said, passing the spinner to her. She flicked the dial with a sigh, watching the black dial and waited for the whirring to stop. "Right foot yellow." Putting her foot there, Dave brought his foot to meet hers on the dot in front of yellow. He barely needed to extend his legs.

"Show off," she muttered.

"Wha?" Dave questioned the lopsided grin on his face. Dave shrugged and Erin felt heat rush to her naturally rosy cheeks. Shyly she quickly looked down. She still got turned on with one look from Dave. It was amazing how they were able to work together

"Just spin the damn board, Rossi," Erin commanded, putting her best Strauss voice on, pushing it into his stomach.

"Erinwench," he said, flicking the black piece. "Left foot blue," he pointed out and she moved her other foot next to her right. Again, Dave mirrored the foot.

He handed Erin the board, who quickly spun. "Left hand red," she instructed, bending her knees and putting her hand to the dot just above the blue one your foot rested on. She whimpered in her body's aches, reminding her she was getting older. Dave wasted no time putting his hand on the dot right above the red one. They were quickly tangled together, Dave hovering over Erin. "Spin." She croaked out. Instead of spinning, Dave moved closer to his wife, lips pressed confidently to hers. Caught off guard, Erin fell to the mat beneath with an audible, "oof." Her manicured hands snaked into Dave's salt and pepper hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

He kissed the corners of her lips before trailing his mouth down her jaw and onto her neck. He directed his lips to her neck's pulse point, sucking and nipping until she could feel heat. "No hickies, Dave. We're too old for that." He laughed internally. He loved seeing her at 49, putting coverup on the marks he'd given her. Years of experience with Erin had taught Dave how to give her the most pleasure. She groaned as his lips worked at her neck, trailing her hands down his torso. Dave got the memo, sitting back on his thighs, shrugging her out of the overalls; snapping the straps and sliding the denim off her body. His sweater quickly followed, finding a heap on the floor; Erin runs her hands down his bare torso; it wasn't as taut and toned as Derek Morgan, but Derek Morgan wasn't the one for Erin Strauss. It was worn and weathered, for that she was happy.

"God, your gorgeous," she said before grabbing the hem of her own shirt, finding a place in a mass on the peach carpet. His eyes brightened and the lopsided smirk was back onto his face, dimple. Her hands went back to his hair as his lips trailed down her chest.

"God, you're beautiful," he said, mimicking her; his voice catching in his throat. Erin sighed a moan as the pad of his calloused thumb ran over her hardened nipple. Dave licks and sucks the raw breasts, nips and tastes, squeezes and just lightly biting. She aches into his bites, hips coming in the air.

Erin lets out a breathy "Dave."

"Tell me what you want Erin," he said, his work sarcastic voice coming through. Her ex husband couldn't do this to her, but now, married to Dave, in her late 40s she's found her sexual awakening.

"Mouth. Now," she instructed, kissing him hard.

"Where?" He asked, the chocolate eyes boring holes into her blue ones. "Here?" He asked nipping at her left breast. "What about here?" he inquired, tracing your lips with his pinkie. "Or here," he laid his finger on the silk of her panties, right over that special spot. She gasped in pleasure, the movement sending tiny shockwaves of pleasure up the spine from the cool silk touching the heat of her clit.

She finds herself on her back on the mat, rather quickly.

"Left hand red," he whispers before his lips found the ones between her legs, "right hand green," he growls going back between her legs. Dave's tongue almost immediately locating her clit; he hummed in response, vibrations felt throughout her body. Dave assaulted her clit, like her breasts, nipping and flicking with his tongue.

"Dave," she managed to breathe out. "Oh my god." Her hands pull him up by his hair; she wanted to climax with him together.

He grazes her earlobe, "Erin," he mutters, "You ready? "You ready, baby?" he whispered into your ear, nipping slightly at your earlobe.

"Born ready," Erin managed trying to ease her breathing. Erin bit her lip as he sat up giving her access to the elastic in his sweats. Pulling the down just enough, she reached out and reached in. Of course, he was Rossi, he went commando. His sweats found a place next to the other pieces of their clothing. Erin reached his length, pumping it a few times, Dave's face reacted before his voice caught up with him. He guided her back down onto the mat. Dave teased before his cock through your folds, letting it hit your clit slowly. Erin moaned, all drawn out and wanton.

He pushed forward, filling her. She loved his way of love-making. It was always strange but always full of love. They had done the dance with no pants hundreds of times in their life; while she was married, while he was married. But each time, with David Rossi, made Erin feel like she was the only one he'd ever been with. They were experts on each other's body, each other's reactions.

"You," Erin groaned, thrusting her hips into his lightly. "I need more, Dave."

"How much more?" He gruffed into her ear as he began to move inside of her. He leaned forward allowing her access to his back. She rubbed her hands around his toned back, between the shoulder blades, down his spine.

"Everything you've got," Erin inhaled. The feel of him moving inside her, then quickly out and in again sent the helix in her stomach tighter and tighter. All Erin could do was moan in response. "Harder," Erin gasped, moving her hips in time with his.

"Harder?" He smiled before slowing down a pace or two. Erin groaned.

"Please, Dave. Please," Erin begged. "Just a little more. So close — God — s-so close." It was so different seeing her as the wanton and begging Erin Strauss-Rossi compared to the calm, cool and collected Erin Strauss at the office. Something about that Rossi name.

"Please, what?" He questioned.

"Please," Erin choked, moans swallowing her words. His pace instantly picked back up. He slid in and out of Erin hips crashing.

"Mmmm, Dave!" Erin cried, feeling her release building faster and faster.

"Bella," he groaned and time with Dave had said when he started speaking Italian he was close. His hand traveled south, his fingers finding her clit.

"Viene per me," he growled into her ear. Erin's release ripped through her, moaning and pleading his name. Her hips bucked Dave's.

Her second release was coming faster than she'd hoped. Luckily for her, her second ended with his first. Dave's thrusts slowed to a stop as they enjoyed the aftershocks. He pulled out of Erin as she groaned. She loved the close contact for as long as possible. He couldn't help but smile as Erin turned to face him.

"Left ass check red," she quipped as she fell into his embrace.

He chuckled. "I guess we're going to need to get Nat a new game, huh?" He kissed her temple before they both fell into a slumber. Sometimes having kids were great, sometimes having kids away for the weekend was greater.

A/N 5: The 2015 Profiler's Choice Awards are on! Calling all CM readers and Authors! Join us for the final round in our annual Profiler's Choice CM Awards; help us choose the best of the best Criminal Minds fanfiction and let your voice be heard. Check out the final ballot and rules at the Profilers choice Awards 2015 Forum. All rules and information can be found there. Voting ends February 29 2016.


End file.
